


tear in my heart

by PunchSystem



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, a lil bit of angst because this is red dead we are talkin about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: "If Mary could see you now." She said, and he knew it wasn't meant to hurt; her words never did. But for just a moment he needed to fight the pinch in his heart and the way his eyes burned.





	tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this game broke my heart and so did arthur everytime he said "this world want us no more" like alright thats it, I thought my life is sad but you just topped it  
> (original title was was depreesome, suggested by my beautiful wife but i am a coward)

There was never any _real_ privacy in the Camp. Someone was always snooping through the letters coming in, knowing who was up to a one-man job, two people sneaking away was even more obvious.  
Not that anyone cared, even the new members realized that very few secrets could stay behind the curtain. They were family now, after all. 

When Sean got back, the Camp was either blackout drunk or loosing their savings. So it was only a matter of time until someone dropped their pants and let loose. After Blackwater, the exhausting cold and the massacre of Cornwall's men back in Valentine, everyone was starving for a break, tired of constantly watching their back for hired guns and the Feds.

"Move over, will ya?" Sean was getting impatient, the first to undress and the last one on the bed. It nearly made Arthur laugh out loud, if he hadn't been already hard and impatient himself from the way they made out under the wagon, mere meters away from the others. 

"Move _where_?" Karen slid up higher on Arthurs Waist, and she was right. The sparse equipment wasn't made for this, it barely held together Abigail and Jack before they moved to a separate tent. 

"Just-" Sean grabbed Karen by her shoulders who yelped, pushing him away before getting off Arthur. "Goddammit! Your hands are fucking cold." 

"Yeah, yeah. Will yer just-" he pushed her towards the head of the bed and signaled to get on. "What?" she asked in both confusion and annoyance, putting her hands on her hip. Arthur lifted himself on his elbows and watched them bigger about.

It was hard to believe that he was even here. He and Karen did have a fling a long while ago, even before Blackwater, but it ended it too much alcohol and avoidance from both sides. He understood why she had been mad, understood that he used her to stop his grief about Mary leaving. But did he break her heart? No. Probably not. If so, she wouldn't have agreed to this.

Even more of a surprise was Sean. The little Irish thief he only saw as a slight annoyance whenever he and Uncle teamed up on him, too much Whiskey in their bloodstream. But he was charming alright. 

_Talk a dog off a meat wagon._

Charm a Snake, get the poison for free. Even made Dutch lose deliberately for a bet once. He had his way with words, weaseling into your mind and before you knew what was happening, your wallet was in his hands, and he skipped town already.

So both had a big mouth on them, always challenging, always looking to outdo someone. No surprise he and Karen got along well, at least if they were drunk. On other times they had too much pride to care about each others business, they worked in different kind of trades after all. But something changed after that night Sean got back. 

Arthur didn't mean to listen in, if he was honest. It was a funny sight to let them stumble in Johns tent, giggling like little kids and clumsily closing it. He just really hoped John was still loosing at Poker and didn't walk in anytime soon. But after a few minutes he realized on how much of a sad show he was attending. He couldn't even leave before Karen stomped out frustrated and Sean with a triumphant smile.

" _Arthur Morgan._ " followed by a low whistle. " _Yer a pervert._ " he had said, still grinning as he zipped up his pants.

"That-" he nodded towards Karen. "was a disappointment for all parties involved." Sean looked around. 

"Well, I'm happy." he showed his hands, in a way to say _And you aren't?_

Arthur waved him off. "Whatever you say." When he had turned around to leave, the other man grabbed him by the shoulder and cornered him against the tree.

"What you sayin' yer ol' grump? Can do better than _lil Sean_?" And he could have punched him just for calling it like that.

"If he really is that little, I ain't surprised anymore."

Sean grinned and for fucks sake, he should have known that he only saw that as a challenge.

Arthur got pulled out of his thoughts as Karen positioned one knee on his left and the other on the right side of his head, hovering above him as she grabbed the tent side in security. The camp bed creaked dangerously as Sean joined too, sitting down on Morgans thighs.

"Not a fan of this." Karen said and grabbed the tent sheet tighter. 

"Oh shut yer gob. We gonna be fine." Arthur put his hands on Karens thighs, caressing them slowly up and down. " _Alright._ " Karen gave in at last and removed her hand. This time, the bed didn't make itself apparent.

Morgan turned his head to kiss the inside of her legs, while he let her fingertips wander over his nipples. She was on a heavier side, true, but he'll be dammed if he didn't love her for it. 

"Now what?" Karen spoke up again, putting her hands on Arthurs chest, mimicking the motion of his hands as he drew little circles onto her skin, waiting. 

"Now-" Sean leaned forward and Arthur could see them glancing at each other for a moment, he focusing on her lips, she probably just waiting for him to finish the damm sentence. His arms were covered in goosebumps, and not just because he was naked from the waist down, he wanted him to-

A warm hand heard his prayers and grabbed his cock. He could hear them start making out, lazily and slow, something Karen was probably not used too. Not with Sean at least.

Karen sank lower onto his face, and he met her halfway, lifting his head to get to work. He started by licking her cunt, before dipping his tongue into her opening. She sighed and ended their kiss before straightening her back and sinking even lower on his face.

"Y'see? Everything's _fine_." Sean said a bit more quietly, watching Arthur for a few seconds before speeding up his hand. Now he was the one leaning down, kissing Arthurs chest and glancing upwards, meeting Arthurs eyes as he looked into his direction for a small second, his mouth wet and lips slick with her juices.

Sean's fingers slowly dipped downwards, poking around Arthurs backside, before he took the member into his other hand and continued to stroke it, looking for the oil can with the other.

" _Goddammit_!" Arthur called out, and Karen needed to lift herself up in surprise, or even to let him speak freely. "What the hell are you doing?" he lifted his head as much Karen let him, but Sean ignored him, pouring more oil on his other hand which spread it further onto Arthurs chest and prick.

"You're not gonna-" 

_fuck me._

He was meant to say, but it drowned out in a big sigh as another finger entered him.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Karen said and as Arthur attempted to lift his head again she pressed him down, pressing her cunt on his face, both shutting him up and putting him to work once again. He murmured something in protest but the way his hips twitched gave away the obvious.

"Gonna fuck yer proper, old man." 

_Cocky son of a bitch_

He spread his legs wider anyway.

"Gonna fuck yer proper 'nd let the whole camp 'ear it." Another protest under Karen, but the vibration just made her press her cunt harder down, grabbing his throat, not hard enough to hurt, but to give him a reminder. 

"He won't last long, if you keep talkin'." She said and Sean agreed with a hum, pulling his fingers out, settling for something that also relieves the throb between his legs. 

Arthur nearly stopped for a second as Sean entered, but in a small apologetic way he still jerked him off, and the stinging sensation got drowned out by the heat pooling lower, his body burning up slowly.

" _Good lad._ " He praised and Arthur tapped Karens thighs, telling her to lift them. Before she could complain, he went further up, closer to her cunt, using two fingers to enter her.

"Jesus." she hissed, starting to ride his fingers, following their rhythm.

When Sean pushed harder, Arthur went back to licking on her clit, which she returned with comments on _How good it feels_ and _Look at what he's doing._ Arthur doubted Sean paid much attention on _how_ she said it, as he was too deep in his own thoughts, trying to make him squirm.

And said man _knew_ that. Keeping his voice low, a scattered groan every time Sean sped up his thrust, the vibration in his throat just making Karen take his fingers deeper, his dick trying to get any kind of contact every time the other man pulled his hand away.

For a few minutes that's all there was: Seans sense of superiority as he led on the tempo, Karens moans and Arthurs sudden need to grip her thighs when Sean found that _one spot_ inside of him.

"Go on then." The blonde said, kissing Arthurs stomach as he slowed down for once. "Make 'er cum, love." Arthur swallowed at that word, and pushed his fingers deeper inside of her, which made her ride him harder.

Karen shook up suddenly, sighing as she is riding her orgasm out with the occasionally twitching as it became too much for the moment. Breathing heavily, she moved up and sat at the very end of the camp bed. Sean grinned slyly as he began to fuck into him again. Karen grabbed Arthurs head and let him rest on her thighs as Sean continued, holding his legs up.

"Look at ya Arthur." Said one couldn't answer, he was too close and the way his breathing hitched when the blonde one said his name gave him enough of a clue on _how_ close. 

"Yer like a whore, y'know." Sean continued and Karen stroke Morgans hair out of his face. It stuck to his forehead, both in sweat and her drying cum.

"If Mary could see you now." She said, and he knew it wasn't meant to hurt; her words never did. But for just a moment he needed to fight the pinch in his heart and the way his eyes burned.

He knew she meant it in a kind way. If Mary _would_ be here, she would hide her face in embarrassment, turn red, but wouldn't leave. 

She would probably join in, no matter how hard she would try to deny the feelings this gave her. A strong woman, all in for her rights and solving her own Problems if her Father wouldn't forbade her, treating her like a maid. Drunk old bastard.

Arthur breathed out, long and heavy, shoving away his heartache as Sean continued his assault.

"If the others could see yer now." And for once, Arthur was glad that he talked.

"Let them hear 'em. Come on, _Arthur Morgan_."

Sean pushed his legs further back, and he was about to call out that

_I'm not one of the goddamn Cancan Dancers, Sean_

as the other man hovered with his face over him, glancing at his lips just like he did before with Karen, before he moved up and pressed his lips against her neck.

Something inside of him still hurt, and he wanted it to be gone, washed away like Marys words when she told him he would never change, drowned out by the train heading out

" _Sean._ " He would deny later that he whimpered his name, needing something to hold on to, push away the aching. But in this very moment he didn't care, because Sean complied immediately, turning away from Karen and kissing him like he was the oxygen he needed as he drowned in sorrow over a past lover.

And he kept on fucking him, too. Deeper and faster than before as he felt his orgasm building up. 

"You're always trying to be the big tough criminal, but look at you now." Her voice was still soft, but it rushed to his ears like thunder.

"Could share you around." She suggested and Arthur kissed Sean back hungrily in response, putting his Arms around his neck.

He came with Karens hand stroking through his hair and Seans tounge brushing against his, so vulgar and so satisfying in this very moment. So much that he wanted both of them closer than his body allowed him to. Sean stopped kissing him, and he threw his head back for a moment and seeing the blurred face of Karen, her turn to kiss him now. Sean finished soon after him with a grunt, and he felt his ass leaking with his cum as he slowly pulled out.

"Told ya he ain't that small. Y'see?" They interrupted their kiss and both looked over to the other man, holding his half-hard dick in his hand like a hunting trophy.

"Jesus, Sean." Karen called out and Arthur groaned, putting his arm over his face.

"What? He _did_ a gran' job-"

"One more goddamn word, Sean." Her voice was loud now, and she pulled her dress over her breasts.

"Look at 'im! He's done!" He gestured towards Arthur in protest, but she already stood up, finishing up by putting her upper hair into a bun.

"He sure is!" She opened the tent as Sean jumped down from the camp bed, which again, made another creaking noise that made Arthur lift his arm suspiciously.

"What's yer problem doll? He did you good, did'ya?" Turning towards Arthur again, who barely heard him.

"That ain't _hard_ if you name ain't Sean MacGuire." She groaned in response, and Arthur hid his grin by facing the other way.

"Oh! So yer teaming up on me now?" Karen rolled her eyes, murmuring something about _I need a drink_ , before she left the tent, leaving it open.

Arthur felt the breeze coming in, making him shiver, slowly waking him up from his exhaustion. Sean turned towards him and lifted his arms up in defeat.

"Fuckin' hell."

"Well, it ain't a lie." Morgan said, propping himself on his elbows again, eyeing the entrance.

"Mr. Morgan, Mr. MacGuire, could you _for the love of god_ , let us all at least give a peace on the eyes if you aren't able to stay quiet?"

Sean turned around again.

"Mrs. Grimshaw, could yer _please_ give yerself a lil' peace an' do the same?" He gestured towards her in a hasty hand motion and she balled her fists.

"This camp had _standards_ once! And you, Miss Jones! Where do _you_ think you're going?" she tuned out and Arthur made an actual effort to stand up now.

"Get dressed. I'll get the oil back to Mr. Pearson, if he ain't already missing it." 

"Yer a true gent, Arthur." He approached him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Love ya." With that, he was already gone, severly under-dressed but clothes in hand.

Arthur looked back to the mess they made and sighed, before picking up his attire too.

As he dressed up and cleaned up the camp bed as good as you can remove oil and cum out of a blanket, he realized how much he already dreaded tomorrow. A sore ass and incoming comments from Micah and Bill, when they see him riding suspiciously slow into town.

Or maybe it was because his heart was still heavy, realizing that it's been so long the last time he felt adored.

With that, he exited the tent, into the camp. Which was quiet now for once, most of them passed out, drunk or on watch, cicadas and the lake interfering the silence every once in a while.

He glanced towards Karen who fell asleep already between Tilly and Mary-Beth, but couldn't spot Sean. John he did though, next to Abigail and Jack and something burned in his heart once more.

So he made his way to his bed, alone.


End file.
